Lucifer
Appearances *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: Star Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Judgement Arcana, Star Arcana (as Helel) *Persona 4: Judgement Arcana, Star Arcana (as Helel) *Shin Megami Tensei:Support Cast *Shin Megami Tensei II: Chaos Boss, Maou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Ultimate Boss Biography ''Shin Megami Tensei Lucifer is the Chaos alignment, which associates with freedom and war. The protagonist can choose the Chaos alignment for freedom of choice, thoughts and actions. However, this freedom can lead to a vast amount of suffering and anarchy, leading the world into a primal state of unsuppressed vice and survival of the fittest. Lucifer later took the name of Louis Cyphre (a psuedonym of 'Lucifer'). The protagonist finds him after the Great Destruction, where Louis Cyphre observes the protagonist's actions. He hints at a much greater knowledge of what is happening, and seems to befriend many demons quite easily. At the end of the Chaos alignment path Lucifer appears in his true form to offer his congratulations to the protagonist for defeating the God of Law and resurrecting the olden gods, but warns that the "true enemy" still exists. Shin Megami Tensei II Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Lucifer appears as the penultimate boss in ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, where he takes the form of a blond child and and an old man, along with the nurses. After defeating Kagutsuchi, the two entity appears and tells the protagonist that he succeeded in breaking the cycle of destruction and rebirth, and thus, time itself is dead. The universe has been reverted to it's initial state of primordial chaos, and it has birthed the power built on death of death, symbolizing the protagonist. However, the blond child and the old man also tells the protagonist that God is furious upon the protagonist's actions, and he is forever cursed. Lucifer comforts the protagonist that he doesn't have to worry, as he now have the ability to conquer and shape the world under the laws of God. The blond child and the old man proceeds to tell the protagonist that he need to test the protagonist's limits, and the two entity fuses together and assume the form of Lucifer, challenging the protagonist to a battle. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Lucifer appears as the ultimate persona of Devil Tarot in ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. He can be acquired by choosing Nate's route, where it can be purchased in Mu Continent. Lucifer, along with Satan is the ultimate persona, capable only to summon once players reached LV 99. ''Persona 3 In ''Persona 3, Lucifer is the highest level Star Arcana Persona. He is available to be summoned if the player has completed the Rival Athlete Social Link. He appears in his angelic form from before his fall from grace. ''Persona 3: FES Lucifer appears as a persona of Judgment arcana, where he assumes the form of a fallen angel. The original angelic Lucifer, however, was renamed as '''Helel', the Hebrew name of Lucifer. The strongest 1-handed sword, "Holy Grail Lucifer" can also only acquired by fusing Lucifer via the Weapon Fusion system. Stats ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' Skills Persona 3 Persona 3: FES Gallery Image:P3FES-Lucifer.png|Lucifer's fallen angel form, as seen in Persona 3: FES. History A fallen angel, whose name means "light-bringer", and the lord of demons in Judeo-Christian lore. His pride let him to revolt against God, taking a third of the heavenly host with him. He now waits for a second chance to challenge God. Category:Devil Arcana Category:Star Arcana Category:Judgment Arcana Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Ultimate Boss